clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven
Steven "Stevie" Dennis Worth, Esquire, formally O'vian, is a puffle... but he doesn't think he's a puffle. In fact, he thinks he is a penguin. He doesn't stop there, either. Steven also views himself as "dignified". He also has anger issues, and will easily snap if he's called a puffle. Though he is rather civilized and intelligent, his puffle instincts often get the best of him. Background Steven, like all puffles, came from The Wild, and were imported to the Pet Shop. Steven, unfortunately, was different from the moment he arrived. He kept screaming "GET ME OUT OF THIS PRISON! I WANT A LAWYER! I AM INNOCENT!", as if he was in that cage for a crime. He was let out of his cage, where he started scolding the penguins. "YOU INCOMPETENT JERKS, SNARING ME IN A PEN WITH THAT GIANT ARROW LIKE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL! YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO TREAT A FELLOW CITIZIN LIKE THAT!" "...fellow citizen?" "Of course!" "..." "What, you've never seen a short penguin before?" "Uh... you're a puffle." "Gah!" Steven did that tounge thing puffles do. "I scoff at your insult! I AM NOT A PUFFLE!" The penguins stared at each other. One of them set down a bowl of puffle food. "AND FURTHERMORE, I- wait, is that dinner?" The penguins nodded. Steven did that crazy puffle smile. "OH BOY!" Steven dove into the food, but cringed and jumped out, shaking his fur to get the food out. "...why did I just do that?" Steven commented, as he looked at the smooshed food. "Uh, because you're a puffle, and puffles do that? They dive in their food... like, um, puffles?" "I AM NOT A PUFFLE!" Steven angrily turned to his food and ate it slowly. After he finished... "Can I have a paintbrush? I want- NO! I don't want to paint!" ---- Yes, you now get the point. Realization of von Injoface heritage After Stevie got lured by ZapWire in a DNA analyzer machine and realized that he a member of Mabel's family, Stevie because just as persnickety as her. He now bosses bretheren lower puffles to do his lucrative bidding, such as fur flipper rubs. Involvement Steven tries to live life like a penguin, but once again, puffle instincts often get in the way. Quotes "I AM NOT A PUFFLE! I MOCK AT YOUR- hey, is that a cookie?" Trivia * Steven bought his glasses, bowtie, and hat like any penguin. He played games. Correction: he played non-stop Mancala. * Not to be confused with Mabel. Steven is nothing like Mabel. Mabel actually knows she's a puffle, but she views this as being "superior" to penguins, and she is disgusted at the fact that a "fellow superior brethren puffle" would "give up his awesomeness." Wait... that would be the first time Mabel used a slang word. Awesomeness? **However, after ZapWire lured him to a DNA scanner, compared his DNA with Mabel, turns out Stevie is a von Injoface family member. He is like Director Benny as he does not have the Injoface last name. ***He is distantly related though: Mabel's cousin's grandfather's mother's son's sister-in-law's cousin's son's nephew. *His full name is Steven O'vian. His last name is "Dennis Worth" because that's what the Pet Shop named him. He doesn't seem to mind. *He has a dead sister named Cahoyer who is Matthew's mother. This means that he is simply Mabel's cousin's brother-in-law See also * Puffle * Club Penguin *Cahoyer von Injoface * Mabel erm... I meant er... er... er... Eastshield? Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Family of Mabel